


Lesson Learned

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Control, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dangerous Stunts, Dating, Dom Henry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Term Relationship(s), Nomis, One Shot, Requested, Roleplay, S&M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, The Night Hunter, Tumblr, stunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You try to do a dangerous stunt on a frozen lake, while you and Henry are filming, Nomis (also known as Night Hunter), and it causes Henry to deliver the first punishment in your specific kind of relationship.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> [Anon's Henry Cavill request on my Tumblr](https://viking-raider.tumblr.com/post/190110896617/saw-you-have-an-open-fiction-request-for-henry%22)

_Oh, fuck_!

Was all you could think of seeing the look on Henry's face as he stood in front of you. It was a kaleidoscope of emotion, ranging from shock, surprise, amusement, and finally, anger. It was the last one that made your knees impossibly weak, because Henry was a down to earth, easy-going and all around teddy bear; so pissing him off took some work, and when he finally was, you understood the intensity he put into his roles. He looked like he had turned on Superman's laser eye beams. You licked your lips, and tried to stay standing. The pair of you had been dating for three years, and for the last year you'd been experimenting with him. Finding out you both had a similar Dominant and submissive kink fantasy, you'd agreed to try it out. It was only in play when you were both privately at home in London, where no one could bother you about it, or find out about it in general. But, none of that scared you, well, the look did and the angering him did, as well. It was the prospect of finding out what Henry would do to you, for your first punishment since starting.

“What were you thinking?” he asked you, his accent thickening with his irritation.

You opened your mouth to answer that, but he cut you off with a wave of his hand.

“That was rhetorical.” he told you. “Do you know how crazy it was for you to do that? You could have gotten hurt.” His voice broke a teeny bit at that. “Especially after, not only the director telling you not too, _I_ told you not too.”

“We weren't in the house, Henry!” you snapped, despite trying to keep your mouth shut so you didn't make the situation even worse for yourself. “I don't have to listen to you, if I don't want too.” you added, and knew that was the cherry on the sundae.

 _Fuck_. You thought again.

Henry's eyes grew wide with the audacity of your words and mounting anger. “Is that so?” he asked, his already deep voice almost reaching Geralt deepness. If it was any other situation, you'd be wetter than a flood zone. “That wasn't rhetorical.” he told you, crossing his arms tighter over his chest.

You stood there a moment, licking and chewing on your lip, trying to come up with a response that wouldn't get you into anymore trouble, than you were in already. “Fuck.” was still all you could come up with, so you went with it.

“Hm, fuck, indeed.” Henry agreed, pressing his lips into a flat angry line and nodded his head. “You know what this means, right?” he asked, you could swear you saw a glint of excitement in his blue eyes.

You pursed your lips and nodded your head, there was no fighting this. Well, there was, if you used the safe word and stopped him in his tracks before he could get going on whatever it was he was going to do to you. _Will_ , was the safe word you'd agreed on a year before. It had to do with his middle name, William. He figured it would be personal enough to him, that if you ended up using it, he would recall himself instantly. To stop whatever he was doing or about to do, and understand you weren't comfortable enough with it, or he'd gone too far in someway. You had never used it, so far, and it felt like invoking it on the first punishment with him, was a cowardly cop-out.

“What are you going to do?” you asked, not meeting his eye.

Henry chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. There was several things he could possibly do to you as punishment. Sit you in a corner, send you to bed without dinner, take your phone and laptop from you, make you run a mile...up hill, not let you sleep with him for week; so many options. But, neither seemed to get across the absolute horror, fear and worry as he watched you pull that stunt, deemed to dangerous, for the filming of Nomis.

“You could have drowned, y/n.” He whispered, quietly, startling you even more.

“I knew the ice wouldn't break, Henry.” you whispered back, afraid to use your normal voice, as if, doing so would break Henry more than that ice would have.

“You didn't know that.” he answered, his voice coming back as well as, with what you realized now, was frightened anger. “You just went out there and winged it.” he shook with anger. “That ice could have broken under your feet and you could have drowned before we were able to save you, or gotten hypothermia, or at the very least, a serious case of pneumonia. You could have died!” he barked, making your heart stop.

You dropped your eyes to the floor, unable to see that heart wrenching anger and fear in his face and eyes. “You're right, Henry. I didn't know, and I went out there anyway.” you mumbled. “I just wanted to prove I could do it, and didn't care about the consequences, of not only my actions, but, of how it would affect you as well.” you confessed. “And I deserve whatever punishment, you give me.”

“You're damn right you do.” he said, in a shaky voice.

Finally settling on a punishment, Henry sat down on the couch and motioned you to stand in front of him. Resigning yourself, you moved to stand where he motioned you too, trying to keep your breathing under control. He reached out, unbuttoned and unzipped your skin tight skinny jeans and yanked them down your legs, followed by your underwear. Letting you step out of them as they pooled around your feet, Henry moved you to stand beside him before pulling you carefully over his thighs. You gulped loudly realizing he was going to spank you as punishment, it made him chuckle hearing you gulp.

“You know, what I'm going to do?” he asked you, needlessly, but wanted the amusement of hearing you say it.

“Yeah.” You nodded, bracing your hands on the floor.

“Well?” he pressed, lightly caressing your butt and dipping a quick hand between your legs, and laughing again feeling how wet you were. “What is it, that I'm going to do to you, y/n?” he asked, pinching one cheek, making you squeak.

“You're going to spank me.” you told him, voice cracking.

“Very good, so you are capable of listening.” he teased you, pinching the other cheek. “I don't want to hear you, while I do spank you. Is that understood? You do, and I will prolong it.” he explained, rubbing his palm over the red pinch mark.

“Understood, Henry.” you answered, biting into your lip, and waited for him to start.

Taking a deep breath, for more dramatic affect than really anything else, the first slap came across your ass. Your eyes rolled at the eye watering sting. You weren't a big woman, about the size of one of Henry's legs. So, his broad hand covered a good amount of real estate on your backside. He slapped your butt again, paused to rub it gently, easing a tiny bit of the pain away, before doing it again. Your bottom lip throbbed as you clamped down on it, trying desperately to keep quiet as the punishment continued, and tears dripped down your face. It felt like he'd been disciplining you for hours, but from your spot across his lap, you could see the clock on the kitchen wall, it had only been less than three minutes.

“Stop tensing.” he warned you, feeling your back muscles as his free hand rested on your lower back. “It'll only hurt more.” he explained, pausing to rub away the last two spanks. “Good girl.” he praised you, feeling you relax again.

With one more resounding slap, Henry rested his hand on your red and heated butt, squeezing it lightly, and chuckled feeling you shiver. He grabbed your arm and sat you up, so you stood up on your knees by him on the floor. He looked at your wet and red face, and equally red and dripping eyes, brushing away stray strands of hair from your face, affectionately.

“Come here.” he whispered, moving back on the couch, so his back rested against the cushions. You crawled into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around you, gaping his legs, so your sore butt sat comfortably between them. Your hot face pressed into his neck, as he rested his bearded cheek against the top of your head. “Listen to me, y/n, right now.” he whispered into your hair, before resting his hand on your chin. He pressed his thumb to your bottom lip and gently removed it from between your teeth, rubbing at the angry teeth marks on it.

“I am.” you hiccuped, twisting the black long sleeve of his soft cashmere sweater.

“Good girl.” Henry smiled, rubbing his nose in your hair, inhaling light rose scent from your shampoo, and rubbing your back, gently. “Now, that you've learned your lesson.” he told you, carding his fingers through your hair. “We're going to come to a new agreement about the D and s aspect of our relationship.” he explained, resting his fingers under your chin and tipping your head back to look at him, making sure you understood how serious he was. “While we will keep it largely in the privacy our home, and maybe our hotel rooms and trailers, that when I tell you not to do something, specifically. No matter where we might be, or who might be around, that you _will obey_ me.”

“Well,” you sniffled, looking him in those impossible blue eyes, with tiny bit of brown in his left one. “How am I supposed to know the difference between you telling me not to do something, and you _telling_ me not to do something?” you asked him, curiously.

“Hm.” Henry grunted, pressing his lips together as he thought about it. “Well, we use my middle name as the safe word, so you can use it to tell me to stop doing something, or to warn me about it. So, why don't I use your middle name to tell you when I actually mean something. Like, me telling you not to fucking try that stunt on a frozen lake, again.” he suggested, looking back at you.

“That's more than fair.” You agreed with him, wiping your face on your arm.

“Good. So, we're in agreement, then?” he asked, gently swiping his thumbs under your eyes to wipe away the rest of your unshed tears.

“I agree.” You nodded, sucking on your bottom lip.

“Very good.” Henry smiled at you, brushing both his hands through your hair, cradling the back of your head in one hand and kissed you, soundly on the lips. “You were such a good girl, during your punishment.” he commended you, in the kiss.

You blushed against his lips. “I always try to behave for you, _Daddy_.” you whispered back, grinning wildly, and making him laugh.


End file.
